Odd Romance
by TheNerdDeathGod
Summary: Foop was created a maniacal plan to end Poof once and for all. Will his plans go off without a hitch? Or will an unexpected monkey throw a wrench into his plans? This is the first Fanfiction I've ever posted online. Please enjoy and review fairly. Have a nice day.
1. A Truly Evil Plan

I scribbled on my blueprints inside my room of my family's castle. I slammed my pencil and grinned at my plans. I chuckled to myself.  
"This is my most brilliant plan ever!" I stared at the blueprints.  
"I'll move in with Poof, gain his trust, then when he least suspects it...I'll destroy him for good!" I laughed manically. Lightning crashed and thunder roared with my laughter, emphasizing my evil perfectly.  
"What could possibly go wrong with this plan?" I asked myself.  
Poof lived on his own in an apartment building just outside of Fairy World. He found out it was actually a two person apartment, so in short, he needs a roommate. I'm going to be that roommate, disguising myself under a false identity and get closer to Poof. I went to my window and looked through my spyglass. Poof was currently bringing in groceries to his home. It surprised me that he looked so human sometimes. In the terms of human years, he and I are pretty much be in our twenties. After spending a lot of time around Jorgen, Poof had adopted more of a human looking form, rather than the nornal fairy form. If I had to guess, he would be around 5"5 tall, he grew his purple hair out to his shoulders, and he has a rather lithe frame for someone who hung around Jorgen all the time. I took this into consideration when I made my disguise. I decided to go with my black hair trimmed short, I made myself a solid 6"0 tall, and to compliment my new height I put on a little muscle. But for my plan to be perfect, I had to change two more things. I looked in the mirror, before pulling out my wand and blasting myself with it.  
"Hmmm...not bad. Not bad at all. Oh wait...yes I am." I grinned at myself in the mirror. I changed my blue skin to more a deep tan and I removed my facial for obvious reasons. Poof would instantly recognize me with it.  
"Now that my plan is ready. Time to move out! Literally!" I pulled my wand and poofed everything into a suitcase.  
"Prepare yourself, Poof! For the most wicked roommate ever to exist! Foo-wait!" I stopped myself. Thinking deeply.  
"Using my real name is out of the question. So I'll need a fake name...Ah ha! I got it!" I snapped my fingers before getting back into evil position.  
"Prepare yourself, Poof! For your doom is named Fernando! Ahahahahahaha!" I laughed madly, lightning and thunder roaring with me. I grabbed my bags and poofed out of the castle.

I was so excited to find out someone answered my ad. When I moved into the place, I didn't know it had two rooms. I didn't know what I was going to do with it, so I decided to split the place with someone else. The paperwork was already done and he just had to move in. I waited on the couch in the living room for my new roommate. The owner told me he was a handsome Fairy guy. I mean looks weren't everything...but it didn't hurt for them to look handsome. Fairies just love everyone, mostly because we're related to Cupid. Gender, species, sexual orientation, didn't matter. We just love, simple as that. I heard a knock at my door and I jumped up, excited, ready to meet my new roommate.  
"Coming!" I answered the door and swung it open. In front of me was a tall, tanned Fairy. His dark purple eyes looked into my light purple ones. He had a soft smile on his face, looking down at me.  
"Oh my god... He's gorgeous." I thought to myself. I tried to hide my blush with a cheery smile.  
"Hello there. My name is Fernando." He greeted me in a deep voice that sounded like what melted chocolate would be if it had a voice. I could only blink as my eyes quickly looked him up and down. He was in a human form like me. He wearing an unbuttoned, dark blue shirt over a black tee and a pair of black pants with black shoes. The muscle he had was well defined and part of me wanted to see more. I suddenly felt conscious of my own outfit. Just a purple tee and gray sweatpants.  
"Say something smart! For the love of everything! Say something smart!" I shouted to myself internally.  
"Hey! You live here now! Come on in!" I cheered.  
"AAAAAAHHH MY GOD!" I yelled internally again.  
"It would be my pleasure." He chuckled deeply. After that, he walked inside with his bags. I took a minute to shake the blushing nervousness out of my system. I tried to do a normal conversation.  
"So why did you answer my ad?" I asked.  
"I wanted a change of scenery. Something more close and comfortable." He smiled at me.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go unpack in my room."  
"N-No problem. I'll be out here if you need anything. You want anything for dinner?" I asked.  
"Umm...I'll eat whatever you make. I'm not picky." He smiled and went to his room. I took a deep breath...then I started blushing like mad covering my face.  
"Where did this guy come from?!" I screamed into my hands.

I stood there with my back against the door. The empty room before me was my only sanctuary. I sighed in relief that the first phase of my plan worked.  
"He sure stared at me a lot...for a second there I thought he found me out." I said to myself. Why was he so red? I hope he's not sick. I don't want to catch it. Although if he was sick, I would know. I used my magic to decorate my room, I took my disguise into consideration again and made it match my disguise. A simple room with a bit of a mysterious flair.  
"Excellent." I smirked to myself.  
"Now all I need to do is wait for the perfect chance to end him for good!" I let out a small laugh and got back into character. If things keep up like this, everything will go according to plan.  
"What could possibly go wrong?" I chuckled.


	2. Fernando

I sat in my room alone. Random noises from the television filled the empty silence. I gazed at the blueprints on my bed. My plan was actually working. I had been living with Poof for about three months now. It was difficult at times to be Fernando around him, but somehow it was working. He tended to always ask about Fernando. Fortunately, I came up with a very convincing life for Fernando, so I could discuss with Poof about his life and he would buy it. I even threw in some stuff about me that Poof didn't know. He always acted weird whenever I would talk to him up close.  
"Is he suspicious of me? No...he would have said something by now. I should be careful he doesn't catch on to my plan. Foop will reign victorious in the end." I chuckled darkly. A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly made my plans vanish under my matress and cleared my throat.  
"Come in." I said, using my deeper voice. Poof opened the door with a cheery smile.  
"Yo! Hungry? I made stir fry." He told me.  
"Sounds great." I smiled. I joined him in the kitchen. He handed me a plate of food and I took a seat. Despite being agonisingly close to him, I'll admit Poof was a damn good cook. And don't think that means I'm a bad cook! I'm his opposite in personality, not EVERYTHING. He's good, I'm evil. I ate the stir fry and it was quite delicious. He sat across from me and smiled, probably because I was enjoying his cooking. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Poof spoke up.  
"So...um...do you have anyone you have a crush on?" He suddenly asked. I could feel the food slip into my windpipe as I choked for a brief moment. Poof got up, panicked, getting me some water. Suffice to say his question was unexpected. I pounded my chest, trying to clear my lungs. Poof handed me the water and I downed it before gasping for air.  
"Are you okay?" Poof had the most worried look on his face. I cleared my throat, gathering my composure.  
"S-Sorry it went down the wrong pipe. N-no. I can't say that I do. N-Nor am I dating anyone." I coughed slightly.  
"I'm glad you're all right. A-and okay, cool. Same for me, I guess. H-Heh..." Poof chuckled weakly. That was an odd reaction. I decided to press further.  
"Are you sure you don't have anyone you like?" I questioned. This information could be vital to my master plan.  
"W-Well I m-mean it's just a small crush. It's just this one guy, that's all. Haha..haha..haha..." He laughed, looking away from me. Was he turning red? He returned to his seat and went back to eating. I finished my food.  
"Well, anyway thank you for dinner again. I'll make dinner tomorrow, but for now I'll take care of the dishes tonight." I told him. I got up and started getting them in the sink.  
"Umm...what would you do if you had a crush and couldn't tell them?" Poof asked me from the table. Back to this again? I wouldn't be a good pretend roommate if I didn't give a good answer.  
"Hmmm...probably work up the courage to ask them out or at least tell them. If I couldn't do that, I'd admit it to a close friend and ask their advice." I said, while washing dishes. I turned to see him in deep thought.  
"Is he actually taking my advice?" I thought to myself. I finished the dishes.  
"Okay. I need to go make a call to someone. I'll be in my room." Poof pulled out his phone and hurried to his room. I scratched my head in confusion.  
"What is...going through that mind of his?" I asked myself. Suddenly my phone was going off, "Die MF Die" by Dope was playing. Specifically the Die MF part. This was coming from my actual cell phone as well. I had one for my disguise and my personal one. So, yes, I had two phones. That was my ringtone for one person. Poof. I pulled out my phone and ,oddly enough, Poof was calling me of all people.  
"What the hell?" I said to myself. I hit the answer button and ducked into my room.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd pick up!" I cheered through the phone.  
"You caught me at a good time. So you got lucky." His voice warned.  
"Haha. Yeah yeah, you're probably in the middle of a new plan to destroy me or something." I summed us up in short.  
"Heh. You have no idea what I have planned." He chuckled.  
"You'll probably find someway to mess it up. Heh heh." I laughed.  
"I'm hanging up." He told me.  
"Wait wait wait! I need your help!" I urged him to stay on the line.  
"My help? What would need my help with?" He asked, confused.  
"Well...asking a guy out..." I admitted.  
"Huh?" He sounded surprised.  
"Well...I have a crush...on my roommate..." I confessed. The sound of tumbling met my ear as Foop went quiet.  
"Foop?! You okay, man?!" I shouted, concerned. It sound like he fell and dropped his phone or something. A few seconds passed before I heard noise on the other end.  
"Sorry. I tripped on something. So...your roommate?" He continued like nothing happened.  
"Uhh...y-yeah. At first, I thought it was a crush because of how cute he was...but he's really nice, he's fun to be around, he lets me be myself without questioning me. He...seems too perfect to like someone like me..." I looked at the floor.  
"H-Hey now...where did that come from? You're usually so confident in yourself." Foop pointed out.  
"Well...I had some bad luck with relationships in the past..." I frowned. I never told anyone about this.  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Foop questioned.  
"I...had my heart broken...pretty bad. This one girl...she was so nice at first. She was sweet and innocent, cute and funny, I fell for her pretty hard. We got along so well and I thought she really liked me...turns out she only liked me for my fame. You know, the whole Fairy baby thing. She ended up becoming pretty popular and then..." I choked up. The painful memories started building.  
"Then what...?" Foop sounded generally concerned.  
"I was going to propose to her. Had the ring and flowers in hand and I went to her place to surprise. I...c-caught her cheating on me...then she broke up with me...at the same time, telling me all the reasons why she was leaving me. She called me a weirdo for acting like such a kid all the time and not like a proper adult fairy. I tried to say that most fairies acted like that, but she just called me even weirder for trying to defend people like that. She said that being cute and nice doesn't mean anything anymore. 'Magic doesn't make everything come true...This ain't a fairy tale.' That's exactly what she told me..." I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as the memories came flooding back even worse.  
"She...went on to become an amazing actress...in Fairy World. I...just...hid myself away from the world. From everything...I think I tried to avoid you too..." I hiccuped. I couldn't hold back my tears.  
"I...I think I remember that..." Foop said suddenly.  
"H-Huh?" I looked at my phone.  
"I tried to destroy you a couple of times during that. You...looked so dead inside. Part of me thought...'What the hell happened to him?' 'Who did this to MY nemesis?' I kind of just let you be for a while. I'm a villain, but I have my standards. I...I could never do something like that to someone. Not even you, my worst enemy. I mean I've been in love before and got rejected too. It hurt...a lot." He told me. I couldn't believe Foop was actually trying to comfort me.  
"T-Thanks, Foop." I sniffled, wiping my eyes.  
"Just...shut up and don't tell anyone." He sighed.  
"My lips are sealed. Haha." I laughed a bit.  
"...And about your problem. I say go for it..." He told me, after being silent for a moment.  
"Eh? Y-You mean it?" I blinked twice.  
"Yeah. I'm sure...he won't push away. So you should go and tell him while you can."  
"Foop...Thanks, man." I thanked him.  
"Whatever. It's nothing. I have to go." He hung up quickly. I smiled happily. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. I needed to be brave. I had to tell Fernando.

I couldn't believe what just happened. I looked at my phone in disbelief.  
"I just told Poof to ask me out..." I blinked several times before a knock at the door made me jump slightly.  
"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.  
"Fernando? Can...can I come in?" Poof's voice came through my door.  
"Um...sure. Come in." I used my Fernando voice. He opened the door and walked in.  
"I...I wanted to tell you something..." He held his chest.  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
"I...like you...and I want to go out with you!" He shouted suddenly, looking into my eyes. I could see his eyes were still a bit red from crying.  
"I...I...sure." I spat out. I could feel part of my brain shut down, trying to respond.  
"R-Really?!" Poof's smile widened so much I thought his face was going to break.  
"Yeah. I'd love to go out sometime." I smiled at him.  
"Yes!" Poof cheered.  
"Why don't you go plan something? I...need to be alone for a bit." I told him.  
"Okay! Maybe we can go see a movie or something!" Poof smiled and left my room. I shut up my door. My head rested against the wood of the door.  
"Why...? Why am I doing this?" I asked myself.  
"Do I actually care...about Poof?" I struggled saying those words, pressing my back against the door.  
"This...wasn't part of the plan..." I slid down to floor. I held my head in my hands. I just sat there.  
"What have I done?" I lamented.

Okay, I'll try to get the next update soon.  
I hope everyone is enjoying the story. More to come.  
Share with your friends.


	3. Movie Date

I dragged Fernando towards the movie theater. I was a little excited to go on a date with him. I couldn't help myself.  
"Poof. You're going to drag my arm out of its socket at this rate." He chuckled at me.  
"Sorry, Fernando." I apologized. I released the death grip I had on his arm. Part of me didn't want to let him go, so he wouldn't vanish. I shook away those thoughts. Fernando was different.  
"It's all right. What movie are we going to see?" He asked.  
"It's this beautiful romance/action movie I wanted to go see, but I didn't want to go alone." I blushed a bit.  
"I didn't want to be the only one there without a date." I thought to myself.  
"Sounds like a fun time. What's it called?" He asked.  
"Royal Flush, Two Pair of Hearts." I smiled. Sure, the name made it sound cheesy. I thought it made the movie sound cute. I was hoping for at least a couple romance scenes. I should probably play it cool during those scenes, then strike when he least suspects it! Genius!  
"Let's go get our tickets!" I pumped my fist into the air.  
"All right!" He cheered with me. I felt his hand wrapped around mine. My face lit up a bright red color.  
"MOVIE AND SNACKS!" I shouted and rushed inside. Suddenly I was in the lobby. I noticed I rushed in without him and everyone was staring at me. I proceeded to cover my face, walk into a corner, and crouch down in embaressment.  
"Wow. Quite the entrance just now." Fernando chuckled behind me.  
"I'm so embarrassed..." I whined into my hands. I felt his hand move mine out of the way.  
"I thought it was cute. You're easily excitable. That's a good thing." He smiled at me. My heart fluttered all over the place when I saw that smile. It was gentle, it was warm, it was a smile you could fall in love with.  
"Come on. Let's go get our tickets." He took my hand again.  
"Yeah!" I smiled.

We got our tickets and our snacks, then we went to find our seats. Poof was positively giddy with excitement. As much as I hated to admit it, he was really cute when he smiled like that. It was adorable to see him so happy. Memories flashed through my mind. Suddenly, all I could see was Poof when he was depressed. His skin was so pale, his eyes red and bloodshot from crying, dark circles under them from sleepless nights. To me, he even looked malnourished. When I saw him like this, I thought I would be overjoyed to see him in such misery. Instead, it felt as though someone stabbed me through the heart.  
"Foop..." His depressed voice sounded empty and soulless.  
"Foop...Fernando..."  
"Huh?" I said aloud. My vision suddenly snapped back to reality and Poof was looking at me.  
"Are you ok? You kinda spaced out there for a second..." Poof looked at me with concern.  
"Oh! Sorry, I was thinking of how great this movie will be." I smiled at him.  
"Heehee. You're so weird sometimes, but I like that about you!" He blushed a bit. I could feel my own blush as well.  
"Let's hurry. I think it's starting soon." I took his hand and guided us to our seats. We got comfortable, getting our snacks out and settled into our seats for the movie.

It was a simple enough plot to follow. The main character was a secret agent who had to go undercover at a casino and stop the villains from unleashing a virus. Along the way, he falls for a rival agent and she falls for him. She betrays the villains after realizing they were using her. It ended with them saving the day and confessing their feelings while falling from a high building. The two agents then shared a romantic kiss as they fell. They managed to be saved because of the comic relief doing something useful.  
Near the end of the movie I noticed Poof's excitement slowly fade. I thought he would be giddy for the rest of the movie, but his smile turned into a heartbroken frown. When the movie was over, he had that same soul-crushed expression from when he was heart broken. Part of me instantly panicked.  
"Poof, are you all right?" I asked him calmly. He only stared blankly at the floor.  
"She...she was in the movie...the lady near the end...She was in it..." His voice whispered to himself. The realization dawned on me instantly. That woman who broke his heart was in the movie! I was about to say something, but then I remembered. Poof never told Fernando about what happened yet. I had to be careful.  
"Poof...Are you ok?" I reached my hand out and held his cheek. His entire seem to jerk away from me in fear. He looked at me with a panicked expression, his breathing was rapid.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I have to go now!" He scrambled to get out of the theater.  
"Poof! Poof, wait up!" I called after him. I quickly ran after him. I managed to keep up with him until he got outside. As soon as he got outside, he took off flying at speeds I didn't think were possible. I lost him in the clouds after he took off.  
"Damn!" I cursed aloud. I had to find him. An impressed whistle caught my ear.  
"Wow...I've never seen any take off that fast." A voice said behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened.  
"Why are you here?"

"I ran away from him! I can't believe I ran away from him! He's going to hate me! I knew it was too good to be true! I messed up!" I sobbed into my knees. I remember having a panic attack when he touched my face and then I remember flying off. I flew to my secret hiding spot. It was a small cave in the mountains of Fairy World. I pulled my head up and looked outside. The movie took long enough for it to get dark outside. I could see the lights of the city in the distance, I crawled and sat myself on the edge of cave's entrance. I wiped away some of the tears and just watched the skyline.  
"It's beautiful up here. I see why you come here." Fernando told me.  
"Yeah...it's one reason I come out here..." I admitted. I turned to him as he sat next to me.

Wait a minute.  
"HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" I jolted up. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.  
"I got some information from one of your friends." He told me.  
"O-Oh..." I blinked. I didn't think anyone else knew about this place.  
"I'm glad I found you...I really am." He stood and held my hand.  
"Fernando...Why did you come here?" I teared up.  
"I'm...broken...I'm not-" He held my cheeks, cutting me off.  
"Poof. I don't care about your past. I care about your present and our future together." He smiled at me.  
"H-huh?!" I blushed, my hands on his.  
"Poof, I know this might be sudden to you. I don't want to leave your side. I want to stay with you." His eyes staring directly into mine.  
"I want you to believe in yourself again. Someone told me everything that happened and where to find you." He explained.  
"Who? Who told you?" I questioned.  
"Cupid." He answered. I gasped.  
"Cupid..." I started to tear up again.  
"He told me that...I was the one who would help you find love again." Fernando admitted.  
"Fernando...I..." I began to say.  
"Shhh..." He shushed me with a finger.  
"I'm here for you, Poof. When you're ready, I want to go out with you again. On another date. This time...I want to make it romantic as possible."  
"Fernando...Fernando, yes! I'll go out with you again!" I threw my arms around him. I cried loudly and held onto him tight.  
"Please don't leave me alone!" I sobbed.  
"I won't. I'll never leave your side." He hugged me close. I cried on him for so long, I lost track of time. I held so much pain in my chest. Fernando just held me, letting me cry, letting me channel the pain out of my body. When I finished crying, he picked me up and we flew home.  
"Fernando...Thank you...Thank you for finding me..." I held on to him.  
"Poof...Thank you for being born..." His voice with a slight accent. It sounded familiar.  
"Huh?" I looked at him.  
"I said 'Thank you for being born'" He smiled at me. His voice was normal that time. My ears must have tricked me. He sounded British for a second there. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

I lied Poof down in his bed and tucked him in. He was snoring softly. I smiled softly. He looked rather peaceful. My thoughts suddenly drifted back to earlier...  
"Cupid! Why are you here?" I asked him.  
"Poof's love meter suddenly sparked up a few months ago. I've been watching the both of you for the past couple of months now, Foop." Cupid moved his hair back.  
"And? What about it?" I glared, dropping the act.  
"Foop. Poof's heart was broken. As in, no amount of arrows would cure what happened to him." Cupid explained.  
"Against all odds, somehow you...you made him feel it again. Even if you are pretending to be someone else. Your hearts aren't lying." He looked at me seriously.  
"Why are you here?" I asked him.  
"I'll tell you where he went on two conditions. First, you tell him the truth of who you are. Second, you tell him your feelings."  
"What?! Are you crazy?! That foil my entire plan!" I barked at him.  
"Either you do it or go find him yourself..." He glared back at me. Something about that glare terrified me. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't turn him down. I wanted to find Poof. I actually wanted to tell him everything. Damn Cupid and his emotion.  
"Fine...you have a deal." I grit my teeth.  
"I'll tell him everything." I admitted. After Cupid made me promise, he told me exactly where to find Poof. I brushed Poof's hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful.  
"Poof...I've fallen for you. Me, your mortal enemy..." I held his hand gently.  
"I promise...I'll tell you everything. I love you..." I gently placed a kiss on his forehead. I left his room and went to mine.  
"I swear on my life..."


	4. Confessions

I woke up in my bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Fernando's jacket was draped over me.  
"It...it wasn't a dream. He wants to stay with me..." I felt the tears well up. I heard a soft knock at my door.  
"Poof? Are you awake?" His voice traveled through the door.  
"Yeah, I'm awake. Come in." I told him, wiping my eyes. He opened the door and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. As he stood there, something started shimmering around him. It was like he got blurry for a second. Was his skin blue? I rubbed my eyes and everything was still the same. Maybe my eyes were still blurry from tears. I smiled at Fernando.  
"So where are we going for our date?" I asked. He just smiled at me.  
"It's a surprise." He told me.  
"I like surprises!" I cheered.  
"All right. Let's get some lunch. What do you feel like today?" He asked me.  
"I want burgers!" I demanded in a hungry voice. Fernando started laughing at me.  
"I'll get right on that." He chuckled. I blushed a bit, hearing him laugh like that was really nice. I think my eyes were messing up again. Did he have a moustache? He looked incredibly familiar like that. I decided to ignore it and get dressed.

Within minutes I had burgers on the stove. I was making them the way he liked them, with everything. Externally, I was making burgers; internally however, I was coming up with a strategy for confessing the truth to Poof.  
"How am I going to do this?" I thought to myself. Hey, Poof. I've really been your evil counterpart this entire time, let's date!  
"That's an idiot confession..." I chastised myself.  
"Mmmm...That smells really good!" Poof's voice brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Glad you're enjoying my culinary skills." I smiled at him.  
"So...when are we are we leaving?" He asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
"Later." I chuckled. "Dress comfortably." Was the only hint I gave him, flipping over a burger.  
"You're no fair." He puffed his cheeks out trying to be angry, but I could see the soft smile on his lips.  
"It'll be worth it. I promise." I smiled. I turned off the stove and moved the burgers to the plate. Poof licked his lips. We sat down and started preparing our respective sandwiches.  
"Hey, Fernando?" Poof said, concentrating on his growing sandwich.  
"Yeah?" I looked to him.  
"I'm sorry about last night..." He looked down, sullen.  
"It's all right, Poof. I'm glad I was able to find you last night." I reached over and held his hand. I trailed my thumb over his knuckles.  
"I meant everything I said last night. Every word of it." I looked deep into his purple eyes without looking away. Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes.  
"Fernando...I..." He began.  
"It's ok, Poof. After tonight...things are going to be better. I promise." I smiled. I couldn't predict how he was going to react to tonight, but I'm going to tell him. I promised to help him.  
"Let's finish making our burgers and then get ready, ok?" I smiled at him. He smiled back and wiped his eyes.  
"Ok. Thank you, Foo-er-Faonando...Fernando! Thank you, Fernando." He wiped his eyes, more thoroughly this time.  
"Poof? Are you ok?" I blinked. Did he almost say my name?  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok. I just keeping seeing things...I don't know why.." He kept rubbing his eyes.  
"What...do you keep seeing?" I asked him.  
"It's like...for a brief second you turn into my Anti half..Foop." He told me. What? How was that possible?  
"It's weird...you don't act like him or anything. Yet I can't help but feel like you're connected to him somehow. Something in my chest is telling me something...or maybe I'm just really tired from last night. What do you think?" He looked to me for a response. My mind raced at high speeds to give him a proper answer.  
"I think maybe you were tired from last night's emotional events and perhaps you see something in me similar to him." I offered.  
"Well...if it weren't for him. I wouldn't have gotten the courage to ask you out. Maybe that's what it is.." He smiled.  
"Yeah. That sounds like a good answer." I smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Fernando." He smiled.  
"There it is." I chucked.  
"All right! Time to eat!" He cheered. He picked up his burger and within a matter of bites, the whole thing was gone. I tried my best, but I couldn't contain my laughter.  
"Hey! Why are you laughing?!" He glared at me with ketchup and mustard staining his cheeks.  
"You eat...haha...like a...hahahaha..starving elephant!" I gasped between laughs. Poof tried his best to be mad, but he started laughing with me. We sat there laughing for a solid minute.

After we cleaned up from lunch, I got dressed for our date. Fernando had left for a while to prepare some things for the date. He told me to dress comfortably and I did. Sneakers, comfortable pants, shirt, hoodie, etc. Fernando was holding onto his secret plan for the date, so hurried to get dressed. He was sitting in the living room, dressed casual and comfortably. He smiled at me.  
"Hey. Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yep! Let's go!" I could hardly contain my excitement. He took my hand and we left the apartment. He took me flying around Fairy World to start with. Together, we admired the sunset over the city and watch the stars come out. Ordinary things like this seemed more magical with someone special. He held my hand close, our fingers interlocked together. We flew back down to the streets. Fernando stopped by an ice cream stand and we got some ice cream and kept walking together.  
"This is wonderful." I told him.  
"Don't say that yet. We're only just getting started." He smiled. How much more did he have planned? We had finished our ice cream and kept walking. My question was answered when we walked to a park and music was playing. A band was playing nearby on some benches. They were playing a slow waltz.  
"I hear music-whoa!" Fernando pulled me close to him and we were suddenly dancing. He was matching the timing perfectly. It took me a minute, but I followed his lead. I was amazed about several things. One, he managed to find a band to play this. Two, he could really well. Third, he went out of his way to do this for me. I just smiled and enjoyed the dance. We sat there slow dancing for what felt like hours to me. In reality, it was a couple of minutes. The band stopped at the end of the song. Fernando smiled at me.  
"All right, let's go. We still have a couple more stops." He told me.  
"Wait...There's more?" I questioned. After that romantic display, I thought that would be it.  
"I think I have a lot of time to make up for." He grinned.  
"What do you mean by that?" I raised my eyebrow at him. Ge just chuckled.  
"You'll see." Was all he said. He held my hand and led me to our next destination.  
To summarize everything, Fernando had busy. He set up a firework display over a lake that was utterly breathtaking. He led me to field filled with firefly flowers going into bloom. They were these beautiful flowers that release lights of all colors when they bloom like rainbow fireflies flying everywhere. I saw so much pink and dark blue flying everywhere. Cupid told me once if you see lots of pink with someone, you were meant to be. I didn't want to believe it, but maybe he was right. He took me to another place, it was a large wall connected to an old building. It was covered in graffiti and it spelled out my name! When?! HOW?! He kept blowing me away with each location.  
"How much more do you have up your sleeves?!" I shook him, laughing a bit.  
"I have one more place. I promise." He smiled.  
"It better. I can't take anymore after this!" I gestured to the graffiti mural. He took my hand and lead me to our next destination. We flew up to the mountains to my secret spot. Nothing was different, expect for one thing. A cloth covered rectangle standing in front of us.  
"If this is another painting, I'm going to cry." I told him.  
"Not exactly." He moved to the cloth and removed it. It was a giant mirror. It was big enough to show him and I. He walked back and held my hand again, staring at the mirror. I smiled and stared back. I didn't know what this was about, but it was nice. Maybe a look back on where I've been...that my future was going to have him in it. I noticed one thing wrong. Fernando wasn't in the mirror...Foop was standing in his place. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make the illusion fade. It wouldn't go away.  
"Everything ok, Poof?" He asked me. The mirror mimicked his speech too.  
"No...I keep seeing Foop instead of you." I sighed. It was starting to get annoying. I turned my gaze to the ground.  
"I know..." He told me. That surprised me.  
"Fernando? What do you-" My words caught when I saw his hand. His skin wasn't tan anymore. It was dark blue. My eyes slowly dragged up his arm until I saw his face. A loud gasp escaped my lips. That dark hair, that moustache, that fang-filled smile, that dark blue skin.  
"Hi...Poof." He smiled weakly.  
Oh my god...  
It can't be...  
No...no...this couldn't be true...  
"Foop...You were...Fernando...?"

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm hoping to get more updates in when I can. I'm going to be focusing more on this story. Try to see more updates within the week or the month. Thank you all for the support.**_

 _ **~TheNerdDeathGod**_


	5. Truth

"Yes, Poof... It's me." Foop admitted.  
This had to be a dream! This had to be a bad dream! I started to hyperventilate.  
"How...How much..." I gasped out. My gaze turned to the ground.  
"What?" Foop asked me.  
"How much was a lie?!" I screamed out. "How much were you willing to trick me?! I thought you said you had wouldn't do something like this! Or was that a lie too?!" Tears welled up and flowed down my face.  
"Poof...None of this was part of my plan..." He explained. "I was going to gain your trust as a FRIEND only. I never thought you would have a crush on my disguise...nor did I know about the details of your breakup..."  
"Then why?! Why do all this?! Why show yourself?!" I shook as I yelled at him.  
"Because of Cupid..." He told me.  
"Cupid..came to you?" I breathed out.  
"Yes. He said that your heart responded to me. It might have been the disguise or me...I don't know! Poof, I want start again...You and me this time." Foop told me.  
"Take me home...I...I want to be alone right now..." I held myself.  
"Poof, I-" Foop started.  
"I SAID TAKE ME HOME!" I cried out. A loud crash of thunder exploded in front of me. I looked up in horror. A smoking black spot on the ground was visible in front of Foop. He look startled, but unhurt.  
"I'm...sorry..." I choked out. I still had some issues with my magic lashing out when I'm upset. This is what happens when I lose control. Foop held his hands up to show he was ok  
"Calm down. I'm all right. Let me take you home." He told me. I quietly nodded an "Ok."  
We both flew in silence back to the apartment. Poof lived out here because of how close it was to his secret home. When we landed, the door opened and Cupid was floating there.  
"Ah! Good, you two made it!"  
"Cupid? Why are you here?" I questioned. He rushed past me and ushered Poof inside.  
"Simple. Making sure you two stay away from each other for a while." He looked at me, dangerously. "Poof has a lot to think about and so do you."  
"Wait. What do you mean by that?" I demanded an answer.  
"Foop..." Poof's voice croaked out, breaking his silence. My attention turned to him.  
"I..I need time to process this...so please...please just leave me alone for right now..." He looked at me briefly before casting his gaze away.  
"Poof...I...I understand..." I bit my lip to hold back anything I might say.  
"Good. Now shoo! Shoo shoo shoo, Mister!" Cupid waved me away and slammed the door in my face. Sitting there, I thought about why exactly I had done this. I turned away from the door. My internal struggle was further proven by the devil and angel on my shoulders.  
"It's obvious why you did this." My Fernando/Angel self said. "You actually have feelings for Poof and you don't want to hurt him. You want to heal him. Just like you said." He argued.  
"That's preposterous!" My Devil self growled."We started this plan so we could destroy Poof! Not fall in love with him! Besides, it's probably against the rules or something..." He looked off angrily.  
"One, since when have we cared about that rule book? Two, when you say it that way... it's make you sound like you want it to be legal." My angel chuckled  
"SHUT UP, YOU TAN PRETTY BOY!" My devil spat back, his face turning darker from blushing.  
"Hmm...this does bring up a valid point though..." My angel mused.  
"We should check in the rule book for this kind of romantic entanglement."  
"This...couldn't have happened before right?" My devil asked.  
"Only one way to find out." I told myself. My angel and demon faded from my shoulders. I took off from the ground and went to find the one person who knew that insipid book backwards and upside down. I was off to find Jorgen Von Strangle.

I sat there, doing nothing. Cupid was staying with me for now to monitor how I would react. He made me tea and had some ice cream for me, but I wasn't hungry. I...didn't feel anything. I just shut myself down. I just let my mind wander into nowhere. Foop had been Fernando the entire time and I didn't even realize it. It made me feel so stupid for trusting him and opening my heart again. It was too good to be true. Of course it was...  
"Poof, I know you have a ton on your mind from earlier. But I want you to know something, sweetie. Your meter wasn't the only one that reacted." Cupid explained. I sat my head up.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well you see..." Cupid started. Cupid then began explaining what happened over the months that lead to this situation.  
"First I noticed your meter was active again. At first, I thought it was a one sided affection and I was going to confront Foop about his disguise."  
"Why didn't you?" I blinked.  
"Well...his meter sparked the same ways yours did. I thought maybe it was a glitch or something. I started watching you two react to each other. Foop might have said that this was part of his plan, but now I'm not sure he was counting on you being around you for so long affecting him. It's thrown him for a loop. In other words..."  
"You're saying that really does care for me...?" I sat up, turning to him.  
"More than care, Poof. I think your Anti-half is your other half." Cupid sipped his tea."  
"You mean Foop is in love with me?"  
"Yes. And before you ask. At one point during your time together, the only lie he was hiding was his identity. His emotions started showing through his disguise. I think you remember that?" Cupid turned to me.  
"Wait do you mean when he started shimmering?" I asked.  
"Exactly. Your hearts were resonating with each other's in a way I've never seen before. And I've been around for a long time." He giggled a bit, but then cleared his throat.  
"Think about it like this, Poof. If you put Foop there from the start and replayed all your memories. Would you still feel the same?" His blue eyes glowed as I gazed into them. I suddenly found myself watching when he first moved in. Instead of Fernando, it was Foop. I watched as he acted more like himself, but slowly he began to act the way I had grew accustomed to. He slowly opened himself to me and I to him. I could feel the tears flow quickly down my cheeks as I my memories showed me the truth my heart had known before my head. I was in love with Foop. I let out a loud cry as vented my emotions. Rain and thunder crashed suddenly. A large thunderstorm tore through my living room as I cried. I cried out my sadness and pain. All of my misery and despair. Cupid just sat there with a raincoat and umbrella, watching over me as I unleashed years of hurt held inside. When my sobs started to calm down, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Feeling better now?" He smiled. I nodded, my entire body was soaked from the storm I created and so was everything else.  
"Let's get this place cleaned up." Cupid laughed. He waved his wand and cleaned up my mess.  
"So now what?" I sniffled.  
"I say we check in on Foop. I want to see what he's up to." Cupid grinned. He poofed up a heart-shaped tablet and started pressing buttons.  
"Let's see...Foop is currently at Jorgen's. Oh that's nice. WAIT WHAAAAAT?!" Cupid did a double take.  
"Why is he at Jorgen's?!" I jumped up. "Is he in trouble?! Did he do something wrong while he was out?!"  
"I don't know! It just said he's at Jorgen's!"  
"I have to go make sure he's ok!" I shouted. I pulled out my wand. I quickly poofed to Foop.  
"Please be ok!" I thought to myself.

"Hmm...It would seem that there is no rule against it." Jorgen skimmed through the giant book. He wore a pair of small glasses to scan through the smaller print.  
"So you're telling me that I wouldn't be going against your rules if I wanted to date Poof." I summed up his answer.  
"No. So long as it is true love. My muscles cannot wring your tiny unless you break his heart." Jorgen flexed to make his point clear. The man was a meathead, but he was happily married to the Tooth Fairy. So he understood love. A poof caught our attention.  
"JORGEN! DON'T HURT HIM!" Poof appeared from the smoke.  
"He didn't do anything wrong!" Cupid defended me.  
"What the hell?" I thought to myself.  
"Calm down, you two. I have done nothing to Foop." Jorgen raised his hand."  
"Huh?" Poof blinked in confusion.  
"He merely came to ask me about the rules. He was searching to see if it was illegal to love you." Jorgen explained.  
"He was?" Cupid looked surprised.  
"It came to mind that...something like this has never come up before. I wanted to look into any possible rules related to this situation. I would've taken the blame for it if that was the case." I explained.  
"You...would have done that for me?" Poof looked at me.  
"Yes. I wouldn't let them blame for you anything. I want to protect you, Poof." I admitted.  
"Foop...There's something I wanted to get off my chest..." Poof looked at the floor, walking towards me.  
"What is it, Poof?" I asked. What did he want to say to me? He just stood there for moment. I was about to say something when a sharp pain rain across my cheek and my body lurched back. Did he just punch me?!

I just punched him.  
"THAT'S FOR LYING TO ME, YOU BIG BLUE JERK!" I shouted at him. Foop, Cupid, and Jorgen all looked at me with shocked expressions.  
"First off! OW!" Foop yelled in pain.  
"Lover's Quarrel!" Cupid gasped.  
"This is getting interesting." Jorgen raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't you DARE try to take the fall for my emotions!" I kept yelling.  
"But Poof-" Foop began.  
"No! If we love each other, I won't let you be the scapegoat. If there was a punishment for this...I would suffer it with you!" I began to tear up. "So don't you dare sit there and say something like in front of me!"  
"Poof..." Foop gazed at me, awestruck.  
"I'm still mad at you though..." I crossed my arms at him. It still hurt that he has lied to me the entire time. It wasn't easy to trust him. Foop rubbed his cheek, slowly standing up.  
"Then how about this?" Foop looked at me. "We start over."  
"Start over?" I stared at him, befuddled.  
"Allow me to explain. We move in together again. We start over acting like we normally would. We take that time to reconnect. We fall for each other. Go on dates. Everything like that. No lies. No disguises. No evil schemes." Foop suggested. I looked into his eyes. There was no dishonesty in his words. He has meant everything he had said.  
"I like the sound of that, Foop." I softly smiled at him.  
"All right then... Let's go home, I guess." He chucked.  
"Well technically you don't live there." I pointed out with a small laugh. I turned and started walking out. "But I'll fix that tomorrow."  
"Poof, what do you mean by that?" Foop asked me. I stopped and turned to him.  
"Oh...You'll see." I smiled sweetly.

* * *

 _ **Hello again, everyone.**_  
 _ **I would like to inform you all that I will be doing this story for a little more before going back to my only other story. About maybe a chapter or teo then the epilouge. But fret not Odd Romance fans. I intend to makes this a series of different stories with Poof and Foop.  
So when I come to an ending for "I Dream of Edd". Look for to the next installment of these two lovebirds.**_

 _ **Quite the "Odd Couple" they make, huh?**_

 ** _That..._**

 ** _That was your hint.  
_**

 ** _The next story is going to be called Odd Couple._**

 ** _Stay tuned everyone! And remember there is always someone out there looking for you. You just don't know it yet._**

 ** _TTFN!_**

 ** _Ta ta for now!_**


	6. Epilouge: Renewal

I smiled to myself as I waited for my new roommate to show up. I couldn't help, but giggle to myself. A knock caught my attention. I hopped over to the door. I opened it with excitement.  
"Ha ha ha. Behold Poof, I have come to move in with you." Foop stated, reading off the script I gave him. Although, he was reading in a stilted and bored way.  
"I will now begin invading your personal space in order to- Must I read this asinine script?" He groaned in frustration.  
"You want to make it up to me or not?" I pouted. He sighed in defeat.  
"Fine. But I'm doing this my way." He zapped the script. "I'm better at improv anyway." He smirked.  
"It better be good." I crossed my arms.  
"Just go sit down." He pointed at the couch. I did as I was told and he shut the door. I waited for few minutes before my door got kicked open. It flew off it's hinges and sailed into the wall. I jumped back a bit in surprise. He stood in the door, a storm raging outside.  
"Poof, my long time enemy." He grinned. He walked in and replaced the broken door. I could hear the locks click in place.  
"Foop! What the heck?!" I decided to play along.  
"I've come to enjoy the comforts of your humble abode. I do hope you have a vacancy for me." He smirked at me.  
"Why should I let you live here?" I asked. I was asking the question to him and not the act. He closed the distance between us, getting into my face. I could feel the intensity in his sparking eye.  
"I've been watching you for a long time, Poof. You've become an object of my desires." His face was calm and collected. His smirk definitely didn't help things.  
"D-Desires?" I stuttered. That part caught me off guard.  
"Yes. I've noticed a certain longing for you. Something is drawing me to you. Like moths to a flame. I want to covet that flame. Keeping you all to myself." He whispered that last part in my ear.  
"I-I-I..." I had no comeback as my face filled with a blush. No one has ever said things like this to me! His hand caressed my cheek. My eyes were locked on to his as he smiled more. A soft, seductive smile filled with mystery and danger. His fangs shined in the light.  
"Well...what do you say?" He whispered, leaning in. My entire body scrambled backwards and I fell off the couch. I stumbled to my feet like a baby deer. My entire face was flushed with red.  
"Okay! Okay! You win! You can live here! Just stop with the sexy evil act!" I begged him.  
"Who said I was _acting_?" He chuckled deeply. I responded by lifting the couch.  
"I will put you through the floor, Foop!" I warned him.  
"I'll be in my room." He laughed, walking to his room. "By the way, you may want to take care of that." He pointed at the floor.  
"What are you-" I looked down, stopping myself. Embarrassment and anger flew through me. I threw the couch and he retreated to his room. He laughed like a madman as he shut his door.  
"I AM SO GETTING YOU BACK FOR THAT LATER!" I yelled at him. The couch was embedded in the crumbling wall. I groaned in frustration as I fixed the room. I was starting to regret letting him into my house. Still, that was pretty fun. The way he whispered, his seductive gaze, the diabolical grin. I started shaking the thoughts away.  
"I need a shower..." I ran my fingers through my hair. I stormed past his room. I banged on his door.  
"I'm not forgetting this!" I growled.  
"That was the point!" He shouted back.  
"AAAAAHHH!" I continued storming away.

* * *

"He's fun to mess with." I chuckled.  
"You're dangerous when you're determined." Someone said behind me. I turned to see Cupid on my bed.  
"I've been told." I chuckled.  
"Care to explain what all that was for?" He asked me.  
"He wanted a reason, I gave it to him." I smirked.  
"My my. You are devoted." He smiled.  
"I am. I want to be with him forever. " I smiled.  
"That's exactly what I like to hear!" He cheered. "You take good care of him!"  
"I will, Cupid." I nodded. He vanished with a heart-filled poof. I looked around my room. It was time to redecorate. I started zapping things around my room. Eventually, my room looked more properly decorated by me. Dark walls, horror aesthetic, a comfortable nook for reading, a large bed for two. I smiled at my hard work.  
"Wonderful." I smiled. My thoughts drifted to Poof. I wanted to hold him as close as possible. I was going to make him happier than ever. I promised him.

* * *

Months passed while Foop was living with me. He acted like he usually did, but at the same time

..he started acting sweeter. He would make me meals from time to time. We would sometime cuddle on the couch and watch old movies together. They were small little moments, but they still felt special. He was really trying. He even asked me out a couple of times. They ended up being relatively simple dates. We would go out, have fun, then come home. He never tried anything funny. Then one night after watching a romantic comedy. He started thinking.

"Hmmm..." Foop tapped his chin.  
"What is it, Foop?" I asked him.  
"Just...thinking of evil plans." He smiled.  
"Oh, you and your 'evil plans'." I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
"Poof. May I request something of you?" He asked me.  
"Sure. What is it?" I asked him.  
"May I kiss you?" He asked, quite bluntly I might add.  
"Huh?!" I blushed.  
"I want to kiss you, Poof." He smiled at me.  
"What brought this up so suddenly?" My blush growing deeper.  
"We've been going out together for a while now. I know I still might have to make up for my lies. Just once, I want to feel you close to me. To be connected for just a brief moment." Foop explained.  
"Well...I..uh.." I tripped over my words trying to respond.  
"Please?" He sincerely asked me. His eyes were genuine and honest."  
"O-Okay." I accepted his offer.  
He stood, walking over to me. He threw his arms around me and embraced me. He caressed my cheek. His touch was tender, yet firm. I gazed into his eyes. They were always a darker shade of purple than mine. He held my chin and brought me closer to him.  
"Poof..." He whispered to me. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.  
"Foop..." I barely responded. Our lips connected gently into a soft kiss.  
The world around me just faded away for a moment. I could feel his emotions ringing through the kiss. It was incredible. All that mattered to me right now was Foop. Him and I. This moment. All of it would forever be burned into my heart. The softness of his lips, the gentle touch of his hands, the warmth spreading through my chest. Whatever doubts I had were blown away by this kiss. The magic in it was so powerful, I could hardly describe it. It felt right. It felt like I was meant to be here in this moment. I felt loved. Regretfully, we parted to gaze at each other.  
"That...felt nice." I blushed.  
"It...really did." He blushed as well.  
"I wouldn't mind if it happened again..." I smiled at him.  
"Neither would I..." He smiled back.  
"So...um...now what?" I asked.  
"We starting being an actual couple?" He asked back.  
"I think I've been mad at you for long enough." I chuckled.  
"Well then...I guess we should celebrate." He pulled me into another kiss. It was just as incredible as the first. Something told me this wasn't the end of our adventures together. It was only just beginning.

* * *

I TRULY WISH TO APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF YOU FOR WAITING THIS LONG!

I've been busy and I kinda forgot I made an epilouge for this.


End file.
